Gram the Slayer
The dragonslayer currently played by Blue_strife. The short human man is somewhat confused by this afterlife, having been brought back as an Einherjar of Lady Valkyrie - to fight for justice and destroy evil. Albeit confused, he is glad. For he is both still able to right wrongs, and get vengence on the one who killed him, the black wyrm, Sirrush. Of the Einherjar, he seems to have the most respect for Victor, the man having saved him in a few fights as of yet. In the tengu rogue Farfetch'd, Gram finds a mutual understanding, both hating the draconic beasts as much as the other; in many a battle, their combat techniques have already complimented each other. He had no real dislike for the sorcerer Alexei until he began hitting his friends in the back, but his magical support is growing on the monk as a helpful aid. Dos Stabos Montoya has not been around enough for the slayer to really form an opinion on him, however. Stats Str 15; Dex 16; Con 15; Wis 16; Int 10; Cha 8 Race: Human Class/Level: Monk / 3 Alignment: LG Hitpoints: 20/20 Initiative: +3 Speed: 40 ft. AC: 17 Touch AC: 17 Flat-footed AC: 13 BAB: +2 CMB: +5 CMD: 18 Special Abilities: Flurry of Blows, Evasion, Fast Movement ft., Maneuver Training, Still Mind Special Qualities: N/A Saves: Fort 5; Ref 6; Will 6 vs. Spells/Effects Skills: Acrobatics +8, Knowledge Arcana +1, Knowledge Religion +4, Perception +9, Stealth +8, Sense Motive +7, Climb +7, Escape Artist +7 Feats: Improved Unarmed Strike Mnk, Stunning Fist Mnk, Scorpion Stance Mnk1, Dodge Human, Mobility 1st, Deflect Arrows Mnk2, Step Up 2nd Languages: Common Items and Equipment Mundane : Shurikens 10, Cold Weather Outfit, Backpack, Bedroll, Small Tent, Mapcase Area, Idunn, Flint and Steel, Hemp Rope, Grappling Hook, Caltrops 5, Earplugs, Magnifying Glass Magical : Sunrod 1, Tindertwig 3, Antitoxin 1, Potion of Mage Armor 2, Potion of Enlarge Person 2, Oil of Magic Weapon 1, Potion of Barkskin +2 2 Wealth : 33 GP, 8 SP, 2 CP Description Age: 32 Height: 5'1" Weight: 125 lbs Gram is a short man for human standards. Of small but a built build, his face is framed by long and un-tamed brown hair, seemingly curly and wavy at the same time. On his person, he wears black leather pants, black leather bracers, and a simple brown leather vest. Barefoot, the man prefers a simple state of dress. Past Gram the Slayer was a fighter from the day he’d been born. Where he grew up, the threat of orcs and other beasties was a constant one. The man was born unto the continent containing Jaunty and The Realms, and while he was around long before the taint of civil war and unrest had ever touched the place, the monk had still seen his fair share of bloodshed. He was born in the capital city of the Realms, Agentas. His family had been a meager one; not so much as high-class nobility, but not a pauper family either. They were not rich, but they did get by. His father, Grantford, was a local shopkeeper, and his mother Veronica, was a barmaid. They had many opportunities for money, and were more than able to get by, amply providing for their three children, Gram, Karn, and Desdelka. Growing up in the capital city was relatively safe, and since the three brothers were fairly close in age, they seemed to always be together, and never apart. It continued like this until they were around the ages of 10 (Gram), 12 (Karn), and 14 (Desdelka). It was at this time that Grantford and Veronica decided they wished to live in a smaller town, as they tired of the hustle and bustle of Agentas. They wanted a quieter life for their children, away from the soldiers and military. And so, they gathered their earnings for a time, garnering supplies from friends as well for their journey to the township of Stav. It was during this journey that the family found tragedy. Their father did not have the foresight to travel with a guarded caravan, and along the way, they were raided by a roving band of orcs. None of the family was trained in combat by that point in time, and sadly, the parents lost their lives setting their children away on a horse. The three barely made the journey, malnourished and struck with illness. Their horse, wounded in its flank, did not even make it the entire way. The people of Stav took them in, and nursed them back to health as best they could. Unfortunately, Karn, the middle child, could not come back from the brink, and passed on. Gram was still too young to really understand what was going on – but he knew it was just he and Desdelka now. Desdelka, disillusioned with what happened, did his best to raise Gram, but only for a few short years. He left the brother with the local temple, and set off for Agentas, sword and equipment in hand. He wished to join the militia, to fight the Orcs, and avenge his family. That was the last time Gram would set eyes on his brother. He spent a good amount of years with the clergy and townspeople, up until he was around twenty. It was at this time that he decided he wished to leave the continent, wanting to get away from the place that took so much. Not to mention, this was about when the years of civil unrest had begun. Having sworn off the use of weapons aside from his body, after spending a few years following the teachings of the clergy, he set off to climb The Steel Curtains. It took him long, and the journey was hard, and he almost died countless times to the fiends that populated the area. In fact, one time against a fiend he almost could not take, the man was saved by a very peculiar dwarf. He said he had been training before his journey as well. Having such an odd accent, the dwarf invited Gram to stay in his hometown of Teluryd to resupply while roaming the Curtains. After a lengthy stay with the dwarven Telurydians, Gram made his departure, on his way to Virianis. He had some initial trouble entering the city, after they found out he came from The Realms, but he eventually made his way into the city. After much training, hardship, and shopping, of course, he finally made his way to Lucanis. He gained passage from the continent, sailing to seas unknown, and far from the land of Jaunty and The Realms. He spent years on the sea defending ships he acquired passage on, and it was on one of these such voyages that he met his future mentor, Siegfreid, the Dragon Hunter, the Sunset Superman. On that fateful voyage, a dragon native to the sea attacked the ship, and Gram - unable to take it on himself - was saved by the swordsman, as the sun set. The man was in awe of the man’s battle prowess, and all but begged the man to take him under his wing. He wished to be stronger, to be able to take on greater fiends, to protect the people better. He was also doing this to try to give himself purpose, as insofar, he was just roaming through life with none. Siegfreid thought about it for a few days, and realized he had no apprentice thus far, and so, he took Gram on. For years, they travelled together, getting stronger, and they spent their lives hunting the more evil of the drakes, saving cities and nations. After a while, Gram heard word of the fall of Agentas, and the subsequent falling of the continent into civil war. He spoke to Siegfreid, and decided after so many years, he needed to return – he needed to see if his brother, Desdelka, still lived. Siegfreid, having come to know the man after so many years together, relented, and Gram set off for the port of Lucanis alone. Upon his return, he caught glimpse of the great black dragon, Sirrush. Having great confidence in his ability to drop the beasts, he decided for the first time that he was ready to handle one alone. That would be the time of his downfall, when after a grueling battle with the acidic dragon, the great beast dropped his lifeless body to the ground from his great maw, and Gram knew nothing more than blackness.